starvstfoeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomco (Tom x Marco)
About Tomco is the romantic pairing of the characters Tom Lucitor and Marco Ubaldo Diaz. History When Tom and Marco were first introduced in “Blood Moon Ball” their relationship started off negatively. In an attempt to protect Star to what he believed was a threat, Marco chopped off Tom’s hand, Tom however, calmed himself with the help of Brian and greeted Marco politely. During the episode Marco has shown an increased distrust in Tom, believing him to be still bad, saying that, “guys like Tom never change” and wanting to accompany Star to the ball. In the climax of the episode, After Marco had crashed the ball and danced with Star under the Blood Moon, Tom loses control of his anger, attempting to attack Marco before being frozen in a block of ice by Star. Tom wouldn’t appear again until “Mr. Candle Cares” where he makes an attempt to get back together with Star by using Mr. Candle to pretend to be a guidance counselor. Marco then figures out that Tom is involved and lies to Mr. Candle about being “smooch buddies” with Star in order to bring out Tom. Enraged, Tom captures Marco and interrogates him, causing Marco to confess that he was lying in order to bring him out. Still angry, and not wanting Marco to go back to Star with the information that Tom tried to trick her, he challenges Marco to a contest, where if Tom wins Marco will be killed, but if Marco wins Tom must take him home and tell Star the truth. They decide on table tennis. While facing off, they bond over their shared admiration of Star. It seems that Tom enjoys his time with Marco, as evident of the continuation of the game, despite how Tom has already won. During the match things cool down for Tom and Marco, and Marco confronts Tom about Star saying that, “you can’t make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to”. Tom understands this and brings Marco home, and confesses to Star about his wrongdoings and how he now understands that he should have considered her feelings earlier. While at this point in time Tom and Marco are not friends, Marco makes a point saying how Tom “isn’t so bad” as they appear to be on friendlier terms. The next episode that features Tom is “Friendenemies”. Tom suddenly appears and invites Marco to hang with him and Marco agrees as Tom has the last two tickets to see Mackie Hand (Marco’s favorite deceased martial artist). Marco is skeptical of Tom and is very suspicious about what he would spend time with him, as a result, Marco questions Tom about what his favorite Mackie Chan movie is. After Marco’s apology, Tom reveals that he is used to people judging him based on his looks but the two are interrupted when two drivers make fun of Tom’s carriage, prompting Tom to begin to get angry. Marco puts his arm around Tom and interjects using his wit by challenging the drivers to a race and get them arrested. Tom reveals to Marco that he too likes the boyband called ‘Love Sentence’ and showcases his shrine dedicated to them. The two have a montage of them bonding and having fun with the band playing in the background, the song "Awesome Feeling" describes them perfectly. But then Marco wants to head out to the marathon, only to be stopped by Tom. Tom ends up getting angry at Marco and reveals that him spending time with Marco was a test for Tom to pass his anger management class. When Marco finds this out, he yells at Tom and exits the carriage, heartbroken because he thought he was finally connecting with Tom. Tom chases after him however, realizing how much he messed up, telling him he wasn't lying about Love Sentence. Marco isn't having it, so he continues to leave until Tom starts to sing. This prompts the first duet in the show, this duet is done to "Too Little Too Late”, uses it to apologize, but Marco still doesn't fully forgive him. Tom then uses his magic to summon Mackie Hand from the dead, using up all of his energy. Marco thanks Tom, and they share a genuine smile at each other, and despite everything still attempt to go and see the marathon with their undead martial artist companion. They were stopped at the entrance due to the show being sold out, but Mackie Hand starts to attack the security team there and Tom and Marco watch them fight. They eat cereal and share "I Still Don't like You" 's to each other, but as they are smiling as they say this, they clearly were not malicious. Tom and Marco speak again in "Naysaya", as Tom put a demon curse on Marco to keep him from asking out Star, but this plan falls short as Marco is only attracted to Jackie. It is revealed here that Tom and Marco hang out often and regularly, and it disproved some fans who believed the "I still don't like you" in "Friendenemies", was genuine. When Marco arrives in Mewni in “Lint Catcher” Marco is surprised to see Tom hanging out with Star. Nevertheless, he seems genuinely excited to see Tom again before his is tackled by Star’s guards. During the episode “Stump Day” Marco gets frustrated that Star doesn’t want to participate in the birthday party that he had thrown her, and Tom criticises Marco for throwing a party for Star’s birthday when he knows that she doesn’t like to celebrate her birthday, as not to anger the stump. Marco accuses Tom of forgetting Star’s birthday and the two proceed to fight until they were interrupted by the coming of the Stump. Marco and Tom forgive each other, smile gently and hold hands in order to stop the Stump. In the season 3 finale episodes “Divide” and “Conquer” Marco and Tom have interacted numerously, in the beginning it starts when Tom makes a late entrance when Marco was introducing his team ‘Marcnifcent-7’ and supports Marco by telling Talon to “listen to your their commander”. Marco is happy is see Tom and Tom provides him with support when Marco tells his plan to the group. Later Tom confronts Marco, telling him that he fells bad for how he originally treated Marco (the ping-pong game, the Blood Moon Ball, the Mackie Hand tickets, the Naysaya) and then proceeds to confess that he actually genuinely thinks Marco is a great guy, and gives him encouragement by saying, “Whatever happens today, we’ll make it through.” Marco then drapes his hand over Tom's shoulder and thanks him, saying that he’s happy Tom's there. When the Marcnificents-7’s plan fails, and Marco and Tom are the only ones left; Marco tells Tom to go find and warn Star while he stays behind to buy them some time by fighting Meteora alone. This upsets Tom who is quick to tell Marco he’s not leaving him and tells Marco that he is his best friend. Marco looks guilty before telling Tom about the kiss he shared with Star in the episode “Booth buddies” and tells Tom that it means he doesn’t owe Marco anything. Tom seemingly runs off and Marco gives himself up to Meteora only for Tom to shield Marco from having his soul sucked out and proceeds to tell Marco that he is “calling your Marco’s bluff”. Marco reveals that he really did kiss Star and Tom continues to protect him until Marco unravels himself from Meteora’s grasp and kicks her in the face, freeing both him and Tom. Marco gives himself up to Meteora and only a moment before he’s about to get his spirit sucked out of him Tom appears in front of him, covering Marco from Meteora and protecting him. He tells Tom to run from Meteora before she steals his soul and for the rest of the episodes, Tom carries Marco around with him and later tries to protect both Marco and Star by attempting to take them both into the Underworld. At the end of the episode the souls that Meteora had taken are returned, and with Marco’s soul back, he is embraced by both Star and Tom. In Season 4, we are greeted with a few instances of Tom and Marco getting along very well. For example, in the first episode "Butterfly Follies", after Tom asks Star about the search for Queen Moon, and Star makes a remark that he doesn't know what towers are because he's in the Underworld, Tom calls Marco immediately after to be assured that Marco knows Tom knows what towers are. He also asks "So you'll be home at some point, right?". In "Swim Suit", Marco tells Star that Tom likes his tight swim suit. In "Lake House Fever" when Tom confronts Star about kissing Marco in "Booth Buddies", he says "If I had kissed Marco, wouldn't Star want to me to tell you?", nonchalantly bringing up the idea of him doing so. In "A Boy and His DC-700XE", there's a ton of Tomco moments here. * This episode is just generally tomco-centric. * Throughout the entire episode, Marco shows care for Tom, and always stops to makes sure that Tom's alright whenever he's losing control of his dragoncycle and, later on, when he was visibly afraid of doing the Annual Devil's Mark jump. * When Tom and Marco come back from dragoncycle riding together, Talon Raventalon says "The lovebirds finally show up." and Kelly teasingly warns Tom that "Being breakup buddies isn't all it's cracked up to be." * Near the end, Tom confesses that he wanted to get a dragoncycle because he thought that Marco having one was cool. Marco, in return, says that Tom's the cool one. * Marco also offers to pick Tom up on the other side of the Annual Devil's Mark ramp. In "Cornonation", Tom and Marco share a reprise duet of "Too Little Too Late" while holding hands and dancing. Quotes "Nice to, uh, meet you, Marco." - Tom Lucitor when first meeting Marco Diaz "That dance... was meant... for ME!" - Tom Lucitor to Marco after he danced with Star "Fine. Pick your weapon. Dueling battle axes? Rhino fiend joust? Pear grenade of anguish?" - Tom Lucitor after challenging Marco to a battle to the death "I know, but you're not either. It doesn't matter if you beat me at ping-pong or pull out all my organs. You can't make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to. " - Marco Diaz talking to Tom Lucitor about acknowledging Star's feelings "Oh yeah, but he's not so bad" - Marco Diaz after spending time with Tom Lucitor "♪ Oh, girl, you know I never mean to hurt ya ♪ ♪ When you're sad, you know I'd never desert ya ♪ ♪ Mm-mmmm, you were my angel ♪ ♪ My beautiful dove ♪ ♪ We spiraled high on a gust of love ♪ ♪ And I knew right from the start ♪ ♪ Nothing could tear us apart ♪ ♪ Till the day you broke my heart ♪ ♪ And now it's... ♪ ♪ Too little too late ♪ ♪ Ooh-oooooh ♪ " - Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz's duet "That was before we started hanging out. You haven't asked out a girl since the Blood Moon Ball? laughs That's way more embarrassing than that thing on your neck." - Tom Lucitor after explaining what the Naysaya is to Marco Diaz "Tom?" "Marco!" - Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz meeting when Marco arrives in Mewni "Say I'm a good boyfriend!" - Tom Lucitor while wrestling Marco Diaz "Listen to your commander" - Tom Lucitor supporting Marco Diaz as the leader "Anyway, look, the-the point is, I actually think you're a great dude. Whatever happens today, we'll make it through." "Thanks, Tom. I'm really glad you're here." - Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz supporting each other. Trivia * This ship is one of few Daron Nefcy has admitted to being a fan of. Gallery Category:Ships involving Tom Lucitor Category:Ships involving Marco Diaz